Smell of Desire : Sakura x Ino : SakuIno
by Jannasaur
Summary: "I loved the mischievous look in her pale blue eyes, over-shadowed by golden lashes. I loved the tender blush that danced over her cheeks, and the glistening droplets of sweat that layered her tight body. And I loved it, I loved all of it." Yuri/Smut


**WARNING; MATURE ADULT CONTENT. CONTAINS; LEMONS (SEX), YURI (GIRL/GIRL). BE AWARE THAT THIS IS A SEXUALLY DETAILED FAN STORY.**

Author: Jannasaur

Genre(s): Romance / General

Fandom: Naruto  
>Characters (pairing): Sakura Haruno x Ino Yamanaka<p>

Summary:  
>I loved the mischievous look in her pale blue eyes, over-shadowed by golden lashes. I loved the tender blush that danced over her cheeks, and the glistening droplets of sweat that layered her tight body. And I loved it, I loved all of it.<p>

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto, nor its characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto© I make no money from this.

Warning; Rated M for Yuri, Smut and Adult Themes

**WARNING; MATURE ADULT CONTENT. CONTAINS; LEMONS (SEX), YURI (GIRL/GIRL). BE AWARE THAT THIS IS A SEXUALLY DETAILED FAN STORY.**

* * *

><p>Smell of Desire<p>

* * *

><p>I could feel my heart thudding hard in my throat as her tongue slowly ran up my chest. The pulse in my veins quickened in excitement as I felt her mouth near my chest. I spasmed in un-controllable anticipation and a shock-wave of shivers ran up my spine as her soft lips pressed themselves delicately against my flesh. My mouth parted, a small gasp of pleasure escaped me and I could suddenly feel myself drowning in an abyss of pleasure.<br>I bit into my lower lip, scraping my teeth over the flesh before letting my lips part once again. But this time, to let out a low and heated moan.

"I- Ino…" I whispered with an under-lying of pure soaked passion.

I didn't want her to stop. I wanted to hear her hiss out my name as her lips moved along the flesh of my breasts, while slowly taking in my pink nipples sensitive and hard with excitement. I wanted to feel her hot breath hit my damp and quivering flesh, while her soft hands played with my womanly rose. I wanted Ino, and I wanted nothing but to feel her on me, and within me.

I let my hands fall over her slender and slanting shoulders as her lips continued teasing my chest. They brushed past my pink nipple, causing my whole body to tremble to her touch. And I wondered if she only did it for that reason; to see me quiver under her touch, and under her control. I loved it. I loved the mischievous look in her pale blue eyes, over-shadowed by golden lashes. I loved the tender blush that danced over her cheeks, and the glistening droplets of sweat that layered her tight body. And I loved it, I loved all of it. And Ino knew that.

"Sakura," she whispered.

Her voice was thick with seduction as it left her pink lips, plump and sore from the harsh kisses. She smirked at me and stared into my eyes with her own pair, which was as glazed over as mine were. The intense gaze she gave me was enough to make me cum. I knew I couldn't let myself now. I needed Ino to touch me. I needed to feel her fingers pumping within me slow and soft, before they quicken into erratic and hot thrusts that can happily accompany me towards a heated climax.  
>That was the problem with Ino; she was too slow. She took her time with my body, and played with it slowly until I was writhing with desperate need. I wanted to climax so bad, and to reach my release. It was torture. My body needed to feel her touch, and to finally be free of all this built-up passion within me.<p>

Her lips then touched my nipple. I felt my shoulders hunch up, and my thighs quiver as her soft and warm lips took in the nub of my right nipple. My mouth grew apart, and I could not make a sound. My body was suffering in shock from her touch, the wet heat I had been longing for so long. I gasped, and felt my voice tremble as her lips enclosed around my nipple and began sucking on it softly.

Her firm suckles to my breasts made me tingle, and caused an un-easy swarm of butterflies to grow within the pit of my stomach. But this wasn't enough, I needed more. Just when I was about to jerk my hips in needed attention, Ino's fingers were dancing delicately over my panties. Her long and elegant fingers traced my lower lips and teased me. Her fingers were mild and warm, and the felt good touching my most in-decent areas, but again, this wasn't enough. I opened my mouth, and licked my lips. "Ino…"

And before I could whimper a protest, and confess my undying need for her touch, my eye-lashes fluttered open, and were blinding by the bright rays of sun-light streaming in from my bedroom window…

It was just a dream.

* * *

><p>AN: Dreams always end at the best parts! Reviews, please? :) Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this drabble.


End file.
